Years Later
by TomCruiseUSA
Summary: Leon is a married man and a father of two. He is happy with his new life and has a career that does not require killing zombies.


**Years Later**

_I do not own Resident Evil._

* * *

><p>Leon slowly opened his eyes and took a peek at his digital alarm clock which was almost 8:00 a.m. He smiled to himself as he felt grateful for being alive and healthy after years of fighting Umbrella and killing blood-thirsty zombies.<p>

The blue-eyed handsome man rolled in bed where his wife Karen was still sleeping; she was a lovely brunette who used to be Leon's psychiatrist. A few years ago he used to suffer from insomnia and was traumatized by images of zombies appearing in his thoughts, and would pull out his gun in order to shoot them but they would just disappear before he could pull the trigger. It was thanks to Karen's therapy sessions that he overcame his problems.

Months later, Leon and Karen began to date each other and eventually fell in love, and then they got married after two years. Together they have two children, Leon Jr. aged 8 and Melanie aged 6. The Kennedys lived in the suburbs of Southern California where Leon works for the L.A.P.D. as a crime specialist.

Leon felt he was very fortunate for having a stable family life and a great career. He knew that the Umbrella nightmare was over, and no city would have to endure the same fate as Raccoon City.

While Leon was lost in his thoughts, the alarm clock rang and turned it off. He looked at Karen who awoke from her sleep and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Good Morning, honey."

Leon smiled back and both of them kissed each other on the lips.

"Good Morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, even though you snored all night, Leon."

Karen ended her sentence with a chuckle which caused Leon to blush.

"I don't snore, Karen. You're making this up!"

"O.K. baby, now get up so I can fix breakfast."

She playfully pinched her husband's cheek as he smiled again and took her hand into his, and kissed it. As Karen left the room to wake up the kids, Leon got out of bed. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue plaid pajama bottoms, and walked towards the bathroom where he took a quick shower and later changed his clothes.

He went to the kitchen where his children were having their breakfast. Leon Jr. resembled his father and even has dirty blonde hair along with a pair of hazel eyes, Melanie had her mother's brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

The entire family enjoyed their morning meal as they talked about school, ballet lessons and basketball games in a joyful manner. As Karen cleared the table, Leon Jr. and Melanie kissed their father goodbye before going to school. Karen also picked up her bag and wished Leon a good day at work. Then both of them exchanged a kiss. Leon watched his wife and children getting into the car as Karen drove away from the driveway. He sipped his hot coffee then he placed his mug on the counter before picking up his suit jacket and putting it on.

When Leon took his car key, his cell phone rang and answered it.

"Hello, Leon Kennedy speaking."

He heard a familiar female voice.

"Hi, Leon it's Claire."

He couldn't believe it was her.

"Um …Hi Claire, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Leon but you have to come over, there's a new virus outbreak."

Leon's facial expressions changed upon hearing his friend's words.

"What? But Where? I thought Umbrella was over?"

"I know you're shocked but it's true. Umbrella is back to its dirty business and Wesker too."

The former police rookie though he was going to vomit.

"Claire, are you sure?" His voice sounded very concerned.

"Yes, Leon I'm sure. We need you to come within 24 hours to San Francisco; we'll give you all the details. I know you have a family but please your help is needed."

Leon sighed.

"O.K. I'll catch a flight to San Francisco."

"Thanks, Leon you're a great team player."

He hung up and couldn't believe his worst nightmare was happening again.

"Shit. When is Umbrella going to stop terrorizing people?"

Leon clutched a photo frame of his family. Tears filled his eyes as he feared for their safety in case something horrible happens to him.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
